


Dragon Queen Mistique Mara

by Mar_LMK



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Dragon-shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_LMK/pseuds/Mar_LMK
Summary: A prophecy that the world of the dragon-shifters would be int he hands of a young girl and her reign as Dragon Queen.





	Dragon Queen Mistique Mara

**Author's Note:**

> The world that this takes place in is called Deandrea. AmberNation is the country that the main character was born in. There are five races in this world: Shifters (various types), Vampires, Humans, Witches/Warlocks, and Merpeople. Dragon-shifters have distinct markings that tell their life's story, character, and class.

_Prologue ___  
"King Me-an-dra has decreed that in eighteen years all the daughters in the Kingdom of AmberNation must go to the royal palace to see the King in order for the King to choose the new Queen of the realm."  
Every female dragon-shifter born that year was raised in the hopes that she would become the next Queen of DragonKin. Some were raised to treat everyone else like peasants, some were beaten until they would be totally and utterly submissive to their family and obey every command given to them so as to avoid any more punishment, and some were treated with respect and shown how to treat others as one would want to be treated, no matter what station in life they had. Mistique Mara was of the final group. 


End file.
